<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>War Dragons- The Beginning by XyanyaVieme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147599">War Dragons- The Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyanyaVieme/pseuds/XyanyaVieme'>XyanyaVieme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>War Dragons (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sweeney Todd References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyanyaVieme/pseuds/XyanyaVieme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On this special day, Raelin attends the hatching of her dragon companion. There is the air of a festival until family returns to the islands for more than just a visit!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 2 is inspired by the song "My Friends" from Sweeney Todd and uses the lyrics to move along the chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was my  8th birthday and a very special time for my home island as well as for me. You see, this month we were expecting a new clutch of dragon eggs to be ready to hatch. This was always a momentous occasion for our island! Our people were made up of the powerful of several families that were able to talk with dragons using just our minds. While other islands were known to capture and enslave dragons for war we were able to befriend them and thus our island chain always seemed to be the safest area in all the lands. Many people said that I was the most powerful among them with how easily I talked to the dragons, even the unborn ones. I wasn’t sure about all that as a lot of the grownups seemed a lot more powerful than I am. After all, I am just a scrawny little girl.... the cook tells me this whenever I try to snitch some food before she is done cooking it.</p><p>Today was very special for me though as a new warrior dragon was supposed to hatch today. Normally, this just happens but since it was my birthday and everyone said I was destined to be a Dragon Queen and that this new dragon, this warrior, was to become my companion, my friend, and my guardian. The whole week so far leading up to today had seen the people of my island getting ready. Tacking up streamers of fresh flowers, cleaning the roads and sprinkling down fresh sawdust on them. Each house was getting together some sort of dish for a community meal in the town square in celebration. Everyone was wearing their best clothing. There was an air of festival around the island that made it where I couldn’t help but smile. Finally, before I could get too nervous about what was going to happen this day a bell started to gong from the end of the main island.</p><p>One of my female neighbors who had been helping me all morning with my dress and makeup hurried into the room from outside. “OK, Raelin it’s time to go sweetie. Come with me, we have to hurry.”</p><p>I almost laughed at how rushed she seemed. The Dragon wouldn’t hatch till I was there and no one would start anything until I was there. I wasn’t going to be mean and say that though as she grabbed my hand and tugged me out of my room and out of the house.  We rushed through the town towards the main island that was filled with our dragons breeding and training grounds. Before too long we had left the outside world behind and found ourselves in a hot cave-like building. Hot sands shifted underfoot as we made our way to the main chamber where all of the various dragon eggs were brought to stay warm as they approached the day of their hatching. In the middle of the floor was an altar that for the last week of a dragons hatching cycle would normally be spewing fire onto the egg keeping it extra toasty. This wasn’t necessary but it did seem to help with the hatching when it happened. Seeing as to how the hatching was imminent the fires were off and my father with a look of pride motioned me towards the altar.</p><p>“Come Raelin, it is time to finally meet your guardian! Has he told you his name yet?”</p><p>“Yes father, he wishes to be known by the name of the dragon constellation that we see above our islands at night. Draco shall be his name!” came my answer to my father’s question.</p><p>My father's smile was bright as he bade me to lay my hands on the hot shell of the dragons egg. I did as was expected of me and smiled brightly as I felt the shell begin to crack under my hands. Finally, as the cracks became more and more obvious I helped brush the shell away from the little red dragon who was about the size of a small hawk. He looked up at me with golden reptilian eyes and playfully nipped at one of my hands making me laugh softly.</p><p>“Be patient Draco you will have your breakfast in just a moment, but we have to get you clean first!”</p><p>An attendant came up with a bowl of warm water and a towel and I gently cleaned any shell and birthing fluids off of Draco before wrapping him lovingly in a nice warm towel and picking him up. I was crooning softly to him and we all started moving out of the birthing caves. He slowly squirmed from my arm and moved to perch on my shoulder nuzzling at my bright red hair until it made him sneeze. We made our way to where a big buffet table was set and I started to fill a plate with different cuts of meat, mainly for my new little dragon companion. Little bits and pieces were handed up to him to gobble down while people from the various islands in our little chain came by to make their well wishes known. So many people that I knew and so many more who were strangers to me having come in from the further islands in our chain for this occasion. This was going to last all month long as we continued hatching the newest clutch of dragons.</p><p>Without warning a bell was rung from one of our watch towers. Everything seemed to stop as people began to look around for which tower the bell had been rung from. As each person found themselves looking to the west we all started to that side of the island. It didn’t take long for most of us to get there as that was the side the food had all been set up upon and most of our islands were just small things anyway only holding several buildings or a couple farms each at most. Coming up between the outermost western islands of our chain we saw a fleet of ships with several large fierce-looking dragons flying guard. A red flag with fearsome black skull was raised above each ship.</p><p>“Uncle Gustave is coming to see us!” I cried out. It had been a few years since I had seen my uncle and I was excited. My dad swiftly pulled me away and started rushing me back to the hatching grounds as he yelled orders to everyone else.</p><p>I was so confused and I was trying to keep Draco calm on my shoulder. I heard random words here and there like Blackbloods, War, Invasion. It seems in the few years I hadn’t seen my uncle there were good reasons. He had gone rogue, but no one had told me having wished to spare me until I was older. Finally, things started to click in my mind once we got into the hatching grounds.</p><p>“Father?!? What are we going to do? All of our dragons are out on patrol! None of us are ready! This is supposed to be a celebration!”</p><p>“I know hun I know. Now listen to me, we have to leave here but we cannot let the Blackbloods get their hands on our dragons. I need you to speak to them. I need you to tell them all that they must wait to hatch, they must sleep until your return and only your return.” Came my father's reply.</p><p>“My return? But where will I go? Where will you be?”</p><p>“There is another chain of islands nearby that a cousin of yours lives on. We shall send you there, they are powerful even without dragons and they can stand up to the Blackbloods. As for me, I am sorry my dearest but I have to stay here and help defend our islands. If we win I will send for you. If we don’t….. Know I loved you so very much and that one day you must come back and become the queen we always raised you to be. The people will eventually return and they will need you.”</p><p>I nodded and started talking to all of the dragons in their eggs while tears streamed down my cheeks. Once I was done they rushed me to an underground room under the hatching room that I had never known of. I knew the dragons would be fine, they could sleep in their shells for hundreds of years if need be but I worried about my father and my people as I was ushered unceremoniously into a small boat. A large horn was picked up and sounded and two sea dragons raised themselves up from the sea beside us. They spoke to me softly telling me that all would be fine as the men around me fit the dragons with harnesses.</p><p>I was then alone with the dragons as the men ran off to help defend the islands. The dragons moved swiftly towing the boat through a hidden cave system of channels and out the opposite side of the islands from where the attacks were coming from. I watched the islands get smaller and smaller Draco curled around my shoulders nuzzling at my hair to cheer me up. Eventually, I laid down inside the small boat and slept. It would be years before I returned though I didn’t know it at the time. As my eyes closed though and my last view of my home slid away I silently vowed I would do as my father said. One day I would return. One day I would become the queen of those islands I now fled. And upon that day I would release the army of dragons I just asked to sleep. With my army swirling in the air above me I would take the fight back to my uncle and I vowed I would make him pay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raelin and Draco return to the island after years away in search of the dragon eggs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Islands of Atlaua were covered in a deep mystical fog. Nothing stirred on these islands and hadn’t for the past ten years. Ever since the Blackbloods, led by Gustav, had invaded no one dared stay here for long, not even animals. All of that was about to change however, as we see a blood red dragon winging slowly towards the island from the south east. As the dragon swung closer, one could see a white cloaked figure riding it if there was anyone on the islands.</p><p>The dragon came in for a soft landing on the main island and the cloaked figure slid off of it’s back and looked around slowly.</p><p>“What happened here? The day is too late for this sort of fog, too warm too” she said in a gentle whisper.</p><p><b><i>“War fog spell. Must have been cast by a powerful caster for it to have lasted this long, either that or it keeps getting renewed”</i></b> was the answer that came in her mind. The hood of the cloak shifted a little as she nodded.</p><p>“Can it be gotten rid of?”</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>“Of course, but one this dense and so large will take time and need several dragons more than I to burn it away.”</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Slim hands reached up to push her hood back revealing delicate features of a young woman only about 18 years old. She had long red hair the color of flames. She moved to the dragon and laid her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Oh Draco...it has been so long...” soft sobbing could be heard in her voice as she leaned against her dragon companion.</p><p>“Draco?...Can it be? Have you returned?” Came a soft voice from behind the ruins of a building. Out of the shadows came a woman holding a staff, ready for battle if needed.  “Who are you lass? Why have you come to this forsaken place?”</p><p>The young woman looked closely at the older one with the staff and blinked as she recognized her. “Ashe? Tis me Raelin! I have come home finally…..but why are you still here? There is nothing much left it seems.”</p><p>Ashe would turn her head and spit on the dusty ground, “Aye the Blackbloods destroyed most everything. But I remain here... Atlaua is my home after all. I was born to it and I will bleed for it. I imagine that is why you have returned as well?”</p><p>Raelin would nod and smile, moving forward to meet Ashe in the open and give her a huge hug. The two women cried in each other’s arms for a time. They took a renewed strength in their bond, the fact that there were other survivors, that they had found each other, and in the fact that the Dragon Queen of Atalua had come home.</p><p>“I promise you Ashe, I will rebuild this place and then we will see to my Uncle.”</p><p>“Raelin you have no idea how powerful he has become. You would need an army of dragons to stand a chance against him!”</p><p>“Well then, it is an army of dragons I shall raise from the dust and debris of my home.” Raelin answered and moved to Draco. She patted his side softly and walked off and he fell in behind her as she made her way towards where the hatching grounds used to be. </p><p>The old building had been built into a dormant volcano that still held heat but had no signs that it would erupt any time soon. Ashe fell in behind them wondering what Raelin had in mind for raising this dragon army and why she seemed determined to come here first.</p><p>“You won’t be able to get in. It was one of your father's last commands to bring down the entrances to the egg rooms. Many have tried to dig it out over the years, but there is just too much hard rock and dirt in the way to move.”</p><p>Raelin smiled slyly and moved to one of the outer walls where a well was. She tied the bucket up and Draco moved in to move the pulley out of the way with his snout. No one had ever used these wells. It was said that something had contaminated the water for Dragon and Human consumption both. Raelin moved to the side of the well and pressed in several places and the cover over the well fell away.</p><p>“Perhaps Ashe but they had not been told all of the hatcheries secrets like I had been. Draco if you could put a good amount of flame down the well please.” Raelin and Ashe moved back as the large Dragon moved forward to do as he was asked.”You see, when the hatchery was built it had fail safes built into it. Down below this well is a room that runs under all of the tunnels that are blocked. The roof is being held up with Ironwood...very sturdy and can withstand a lot of pressure, such as a lot of rock pressing down on it from caved in roofs. However, it melts and burns with dragon fire. Once the supports are gone…”</p><p>A rumbling below their feet started as though on cue. The supports had melted away and the floor of the collapsed tunnels fell into the vaults right below them thus filling with stone and freeing the tunnels to be used again though now the rock filling them was an uneven floor. Raelin smiled and laughed softly at Ashe's expression as she finished the explanation while walking into the hatchery. She stopped short though when she saw the dragons eggs all covered in the dust from the last decade. Raelin’s eyes appeared to go far off as many voices all crowded her mind at once. Oh yes, the dragons had survived all right and it had been so long since they had felt their friend's presence, and oh how they had missed her! Raelin began to speak once more though it came out almost as a song as she divided her attention between the dragons and Ashe.</p><p>“Go get a bucket of warm water.” Asked Raelin of Ashe as she moved into the room crooning softly to the various eggs she encountered. It took only a moment and soon they were moving through the room washing the eggs revealing their leathery shine that had not faded a bit in all the years they were trapped.</p><p>“These are my friends…” Raelin spread her arms indicating all of the eggs her voice soft and lilting as she almost sang the words to Ashe in her joy.</p><p>“See how they glisten…” She passed a torch that Draco had lit over the now clean shell of a golden egg. “See this one shine...How he’ll smile in the light!”</p><p>“My friends, My faithful friends!” She called out in joy, “Speak to me, friend. Whisper, I'll listen!”</p><p>Raelin bent down putting her ear to one of the various eggs shells and gently ran her fingers over the rough leather. “I know, I know! You've been locked out of sight all these years!”</p><p>She would stand and she threw out her arms once more addressing all of the eggs “Like me, my friend! Well, I've come home...to find you waiting…..Home! And we're together!”</p><p>Raelin gave a large smile to Ashe that had Ashe believing every word she was saying to these dragons, a thrill ran through her as Raelin next spoke.</p><p>“And we'll do wonders….Won't we? You there, my friend...come, let me hold you…”, she moved to a small red egg that looked like it belonged to a hunters breed of dragon and picked it up bringing the chilled little thing close to her face.</p><p>“Now, with a sigh…. You grow warm in my hand….My friends….My clever friends!” She laid the egg back down with a soft sigh remembering she had a lot to do before she could release her friends.</p><p>“Rest now, my friends….Soon I will hatch you…..Soon you'll know splendors you never have dreamed of all your days…Will be yours...My lucky friends” She started towards the exit of the room her fingers trailing along an egg here and there. A steely look came to her eyes and a grim smile played over her lips as she thought of the uncle who had driven her away.</p><p>“Till now your shine.... is merely silver…” She pictured those silver fangs and claws dressed in battle armor ripping into the Blackbloods and her smile widened. “Friends, you shall drip rubies...You'll soon drip precious rubies…”</p><p>As she got to the door she looked back on the room of eggs and whispered softly, “At last, my soul is complete again!”</p><p>She turned and moved out of the room heading to the room where the hatching ceremonies usually took place. She had an Altar to fix among other things before she could hatch her army.</p><p>“Come along Ashe we have a lot of work to do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>